


Bad Day

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Bad Day

Stiles waited in the living room for Callie to get to his house. Seeing as things had gone silent in Beacon Hills for once, him and the rest of the pack were able to actually live like normal teenagers for once. Stiles was lounging on the couch, flipping through a history book, when Callie burst in. She shot the door open and stormed in, chucking her bag across the room. Growling filled the room as Callie started pacing. Stiles jumped and froze, watching the wolf until he was sure he could move without getting mauled.

"Uh...Hey." He said, flashing a quick smile and standing to walk to her. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" Callie growled. "It's far from it!"

Stiles jumped back and held up his hands.

"Callie, calm down. Hey. Hey!" Stiles grabbed Callie's arms, pulling her closer. "What happened?"

"Derek happened. Derek always happens! I'm not a little girl anymore and he is not my father!" Callie shouted, ripping her arms from Stiles' hands and continuing her pacing. Stiles sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No. I'm too pissed off." Callie said. Stiles nodded.

"So, I'm assuming studying is a no-go today?" Callie stopped pacing and shot him a look that made him scramble backwards, toppling over the coffee table and onto the couch. Callie sighed and went over to him, helping him put things back on the table. Suddenly, Stiles' dad walked in, still in his sheriff's uniform.

"What is all the noise? What are you two doing in here?" He asked.

"Nothing, Dad. We're fine. Sorry." Stiles said. His dad sighed, gave the two a look, then left.

"Sorry, Stiles." Callie said.

"It's fine just...I mean I hate seeing you like this." Stiles said.

"I know. But the one man that can make me go into a borderline killing spree, is my brother." Callie said, going to the armchair and flopping down in it, curling up. Stiles set his books down and went to her, squatting in front of her.

"Hey." Stiles said, softly, a sweet smile on his face. Callie looked at him. "Forget the studying. We can study another time. What do you say we have a movie night? Huh? Just the two of us. I'll make a junk food run, you make the popcorn and I'll start up Netflix."

Callie shifted and looked away, still pissed and upset. Stiles moved closer, resting a hand on her knee and cupping her cheek, turning her face to him. Stiles smiled.

"Come on, Cal. I promise, no Star Wars." Stiles said, a teasing look on his face. Callie cracked and a small slow smirk spread across her face.

"The good junk food?" Callie asked. Stiles' smile widened as he stood and pulled Callie with him.

"The best." Stiles said. Callie nodded.

"Okay." They both chuckled and Stiles pulled her into a tight hug.

"You know. You're the only one that can calm me down from a killing rage. Not even Cora can do that." Callie said, her face buried in Stiles neck. Stiles smirked and shrugged.

" 'S what I do." Stiles said in a Jim Carrey like voice. Callie punched his stomach. Stiles groaned and laughed, stepping back and holding his side. "Rude."

"Well?" Callie said, putting her hands on her hips, and smirking. A small giggle slipped out. Stiles chuckled and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back."


End file.
